The Day Everything Changed
by 2013as
Summary: Based loosely on New Moon movie, what happened at the Clearwater house the day Harry died. one shot


**So I just watched New Moon and I Ioved it! They stayed really close to the book and my god Taylor Lautner was just fucking perfect as Jacob. So as I was watching the scene where Harry died this idea popped into my head and well I just had to write it, lol. **

**I had always imagined Harry dying some other way, so this is based on what happened in the movie. **

**It won't really spoil the movie but just in case, I am warning you now!**

**To my readers of Never Trust A Werewolf, I should totally be updating that story and I will but this was taking over my mind so I had to write it. But don't fret the next chapter will be up before you know it!**

**This is the day of Harry's death from Leah's P.O.V.**

"Leah! Leah, wake up!" Seth my little brother shouted as he slammed his fist against my door. A year ago this wouldn't have bothered me, I was so fucking in love that nothing bothered me, but now I was heartbroken and angry, so in this instance as I tried to sleep my pathetic life away, I was pissed.

"Seth, leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled as I stood up from my bed and opened my door so fast Seth jumped back in surprise. His eyes were opened as big as saucers, I never lost my temper at Seth, he was too lovable to do so, but everyone had their limits and Seth crossed mine the moment he woke me up.

"Breakfast's ready" he whispered as he turned and walked down the stairs. I sighed in defeat, now Seth was mad at me, what a fucking way to start my day! I walked down the stairs and could already smell my mom cooking, it had been a long time since I woke up this early to actually eat breakfast with my family, ever since Sam, my ex-boyfriend and love of my life left me for my backstabbing cousin.

"My, my look who decided to honor us with her presence!" my dad exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen, I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah you can thank your son" I mumbled, my dad grinned as he reached over and ruffled Seth's hair, Seth tried to act annoyed and swat his hand away but I got a clear view of the small smile on his face. Seth loved affection, drove the girls crazy at school because he was just so "ridiculously cute and sweet" their words not mine.

"Leah, come give your old man a hug, you know I love to start off my days with a hug from my Princess" my dad told me as he opened his arms up to me. I smiled as I walked over to him and let him wrap me in his arms. Ever since Sam left me, my dad was all I had left. He was my rock the one that spent countless nights with me as I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would have done if I didn't have his support and love, to help me somewhat heal from the pain I suffered when Sam decided that I wasn't good enough for him.

I held on to my dad tight as he stroked my hair and argued with my mother about the vegetables she was packing him for his hunting trip with Charlie Swan, "Sue you have to be crazy if you think I am going to be eating carrots while I hike around the forest" he complained. My mom placed a hand on her hip and glared at him "Harry, carrots will save your life, so you are going to take it" she spoke in that voice that made it damn clear that she was going to get her way, so there really was no point in fighting with her.

Dad sighed and looked over at Seth, who was eating his sixth pancake "Son, let me give you some advice … don't get married" he stated as he kissed my forehead and winked at my mother before she got too angry with him. Seth laughed as he stood up to get more food; I looked him over and could not believe how much he had changed. He was taller and filling up in ways that seemed almost unnatural for a fifteen year old, he was starting to look like Sam and his goons. I shook my head, Seth would never do that to me, but then again Jacob Black was hanging with them now, and it was no secret that Seth idolized the ground Jacob walked on.

"Crap, I got to get going. I don't want Charlie heading off into the forest by himself"

Seth snorted "Dad he's the sheriff, I think he knows better than to get lost in the woods"

"He doesn't know what he is looking for" my dad said as he stood up and walked to his gun, my mom handed him his lunch "Be careful Harry, don't go out there and try to be the hero" my dad rolled his eyes and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

I was feeling really hot and tired, I had been feeling like this for days and had absolutely no idea why. I rested my head on the table and took even breaths as I felt my skin continue to get hotter. Fingers combed through my hair "Baby, are you feeling okay?" my dad asked me as he kneeled down so that he could look at my eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "Not really" I muttered.

I felt his hand stroke against my cheek "You're hot baby, maybe you should go upstairs and rest. I'll buy you some medicine on my way home, okay?"

I opened my eyes and nodded, he smiled warmly at me and kissed my forehead "I love you Princess, feel better. I'll be home soon"

"I love you too Daddy" I whispered as I picked my head up and watched him walk out the front door.

"Okay young lady you heard your father, bed now!" my mom ordered. I nodded and walked back into my room. God, it felt like my room was the only place I had seen in weeks, I was in no mood to go and roam around La Push, partially because well, I didn't want to bump into Sam and Emily and with a reservation as small as La Push it was bound to happen.

My heart lurched as I thought about them and how ridiculously happy they were, the announcement had arrived yesterday in the mail, they were getting married. I didn't think that my heart could endure anymore pain after Sam left me, but finding out that he was getting married to Emily after only a year of knowing her nearly killed me.

I had been with him for three years, three years were I was his world and he was mine. In those three years every single part of my life revolved around him. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him; I would have gladly given up everything I had just to be part of his life. Apparently I wasn't enough, despite the promises of never leaving me, of loving me to his last days, none of it mattered the moment he saw Emily. I knew that I lost him, the exact moment he looked away from me and looked into her eyes, from that moment on he wasn't my Sam anymore … he was hers.

The days following the breakup were the worst days of my life, I felt as if I had no reason else to live. A life with Sam seemed almost impossible; I contemplated just ending it all. But with one glance at my family; my loving dad, my strong mother and my little brother I knew that I could never go through with it. I could not leave this world knowing that my selfish act would cause them pain; my family was everything to me. I would live every single day of my life in pain as long as I saved them from having to endure even one fourth of what I was going through.

Despite my hatred towards Sam and Emily, they were still welcome in our house, by my dad at least. My mom despised Sam and she wasn't her usual kind self to Emily anymore, my mother was loyal and she'd be damned to congratulate Emily on something that was hurting me. Seth was the same way, he wasn't outright mean to Sam and Emily, because well Seth isn't mean to anyone, but he didn't go around hugging them, he tried to avoid them as much as possible, just like I did.

Every time I would hear Sam's husky voice, I would run to my room and stay there until he was gone. If just hearing his voice sent jolts of pain through my body, I didn't even want to imagine what seeing him would do to me. It doesn't help that he tries to talk to me and apologize for the piece of shit he is, it happens every time. He sneaks away from Emily and walks to my door; he knocks and pleads for me to at least talk to him. I never answer him, he waits five minutes (I've timed him) and when my silence becomes too much for him he does what he knows best … he walks away. Like he did, that afternoon on the beach when he told me that he didn't love me anymore, because he loved Emily, his fate led him to her and I was just apparently a step towards his destiny.

"Leah, could you please answer the door!" I heard my mom yell from her room. I sighed as I stood up from my bed and walked out of my room towards the front door. The room was spinning as I inched closer to the door, god I really needed some medicine!

I rubbed my head as I opened the front door. My eyes were on the floor, but I knew exactly who it was.

"Lee…" his warm voice made me wince.

"What do you want?" I hissed as I finally looked up and met his eyes, I shouldn't have been surprised to see that he had brought his gang along; it was rare to see him without them or Emily around these days.

"Sam, can I help you?" my mother asked as she walked up behind me. Sam was about to answer but was interrupted as Charlie's cruiser sped into the driveway, with one look at his face I knew that something was wrong. He ran towards our porch his cheeks stained with tears, he stopped in front of my mother "Sue, I am so sorry" he spoke, I looked behind him waiting for my dad to drive up, wasn't he with Charlie?

"Where's my dad?" I asked, Charlie looked down, I looked at Sam he was looking down as well, Embry, Paul and Jared who were part of his gang avoided my gaze as if they were hiding something from me.

"Charlie where's Harry?" my mom asked her eyes welling up with tears. Charlie looked into her eyes and spoke the words that would change my life "Sue, Harry …" he choked up, Sam spoke up "Sue, Leah I am so sorry but Harry had a heart attack today in the woods, we tried to get him to the hospital as soon as we could but … we were too late"

"What are you saying Sam?!" my mother yelled, Seth came out of the house and eyed the scene, "what's going on?"

"Answer me Sam, where happened to my husband?!"

"He's dead, Sue" Charlie answered, my mom let out a heartbreaking sob as she clutched her chest and buried her face in Seth's chest.

"You're lying" I spoke up looking Sam straight in the eye "They're lying mom, dad he isn't … he can't be … he has to come home mom … he promised … I am sick, he's supposed to bring me medicine … he isn't dead … Sam's just lying … tell her YOU'RE LYING!"

"Leah, sweetheart" my mom cried as she walked over to me, I shook my head and went straight to Sam, my eyes never straying from his "Tell me the truth" I hissed "Stop lying to me!" I yelled.

"I am not lying Lee, I would never intentionally hurt you"

"FUCK YOU! BRING MY DAD BACK! BRING HIM BACK" I yelled as I punched his chest, the tears running down my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest "I am so sorry Lee-Lee" he whispered as I continued to pound my fist against his back.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed before falling limp in his arms and accepting that my dad was gone and that I would never see him again.

"Take me to him" my mom whispered to Charlie, he nodded and led her to his car.

"Leah …" I heard Seth whisper, I let go off Sam and turned to my brother, he had tears running down his cheeks "Lee …" I ran to him as he broke down, I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry on my shoulder.

"We should get you inside" Sam said from behind me, I turned to look at him "We don't need you, leave"

"Leah, please let me help you"

My body began to shake as my vision blurred for reasons far graver than some stupid tears, Seth pulled away from my embrace in shock "Leah, are you okay?" he asked me "Lee, please is something wrong? I can't lose you too, Leah" he whispered. I closed my eyes and thought about my dad, god what was I going to do without him? It was times like these that I would run to him and let him tell me that times would get better all we needed was to have some faith.

"Oh God" I gasped as I clutched my chest, apparently my heart wasn't broken enough, fate just had to screw with me some more.

My breaths were labored as I finally cracked and ran to the forest leaving the screaming voices behind me, I needed to get away. My skin was burning and I felt as if I was enclosed in a bubble.

"Leah!"

I tripped over a fallen trunk and fell to the ground. The pain was seeping through every inch of my skin as if any moment I would burst and be gone from this god damned place.

"Lee!" they were getting closer, I tried to get up and run but I was in too much pain to move. "Ahh!" I screamed out as the heat increased and the trees started to spin around me.

"Leah!" Sam ran to me and kneeled beside me; he cupped my face and gasped "It's not possible" he breathed as he continued to look me over. I shook my head frantically, I felt constrained, I wanted … no I needed to run. I tried to push myself up but Sam stopped me.

"Sam, what's going on?" I heard someone ask.

"Embry, go and stay with Seth. Call Jacob make sure he comes back to the Rez now!" Sam ordered. "Jared go get some clothes from Emily"

"Why?" Jared asked back.

"Just do it!" Sam shouted.

I screamed out in pain again, Sam wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth "Don't worry Lee, I'll take care of you" he murmured as I felt him bury his face in my hair.

The anger and despair intensified, Sam's words brought back memories I never wanted to experience again and yet it was those exact memories that would make me run to my dad in the middle of the night and let him rock me to sleep.

I pushed Sam away from me and kneeled on the ground "What's happening to me?" I cried.

"Shit, Sam is she going to phase?!" Paul yelled as he stepped away from me.

"Lee-Lee calm down"

And that was it, that was all it took, hearing him say my old nick-name, the same nickname he would whisper to me when me made love, the name that would always bring a smile to my face was the same name that caused me to burst out of my skin and make me a monster.

And this time my dad wasn't there to convince me otherwise.

**This is my first one-shot!**

**Please review!**


End file.
